


What Betrayal Makes New

by Sithis10756



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: Serena was almost killed by her so-called friends and boyfriend. Now, Two years later, she is a goth with no feelings. Can a long lost soul from the future help her go back to who she was?





	1. Chapter 1

Pain. Loneliness. Betrayal.

Those were the only things Serena could think of as she lay there in the rain. Blood was leaking from the various wounds she had on her body, mixing with the falling rain water. No tears fell from her eyes as she stared blankly at the dark grey clouds.

Only hours earlier, she was hanging out with her friends and her boyfriend when they turned on her. They had went out to the park to have a nice picnic, everyone had seemed happy. But, things are never as they seem.

As it turns out, they had wanted her out of the way for years. Darien was dating Ray behind her back for the past three years. Mina, Lita, Amy, and Luna were plotting her death the past year so Ray could take her place. Artemis, however, had nothing to do with it. He had tried to stop them but got knocked out protecting her. The scout had transformed and attacked her non-stop.

As they left her for dead, the rain started to pour. Serena felt none of it though for the rain never touched her. It went right around her and onto the ground, leaving her dry save for the blood.

 _'How horrible am I that even the rain will not wash away whatever sins I have committed...'_ Her last thoughts before she fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years have passed since that awful day in the park. Ray was made the leader of the sailor scouts, Darien was her boyfriend, and the other scouts forgot all about Serena unless they wanted to make fun of her. Luna was always at Ray's side, trying to guide her to be the perfect leader. No one even bothered to remember Artemis since he had tried to help Serena.

The day they left Serena for dead, Ray had tried to take the Silver Crystal from her, but it had disappeared from the locket. The Tsukino family had moved from the town to one further away, so the scouts never knew that Serena was still alive. Nor the fact that Artemis was still with her and helping her get stronger each and every day.

Although Serena had survived the encounter, she never told her family who did it. Just that she was outnumbered and the white cat had tried to save her. When asked about Luna, she just said she had ran away. The Tsukinos didn't want anything else happening to their daughter, so they had packed up within the month and moved to a small town that Serena calls Dullsville.

Now, everyone always knew Serena as a happy-go-lucky type of girl with a kind heart. The betrayal, however, changed all that. She discarded the bright pinks and whites and went for blacks and sapphires, sometimes even dark amethyst. Dark make-up and black hair streaks were also common now along with some ear piercings. Her once joyful baby-blue eyes were now a cold, icy silver with a tint of blue barely visable.

Throughout these two years, as was mentioned, Artemis stayed with her and helped her get over the attack. Secretly, he had always loved Serena and her outlook on life. Luna was love back on the Moon Kingdom, but after they came to Earth, she had started to change. He stilled loved her, but only saw her as a sister now; Serena had captured his heart. Only he could never tell her because of Darien, and now because she doesn't allow herself to love.

The day started off as it usually did now days. The sun was covered by light clouds as it came up and birds flew from place to place, looking for food. The Tsukino household was getting ready for the day. Mrs. Tsukino was cooking breakfast while Mr. Tsukino grabbed some toast and headed off for work. Sammy tugged on some clothes and sleepily headed downstairs to watch some tv.

Upstairs, in the dark purple room with silver swirls, stood Serena as she watch the sun rise with Artemis on her lap. She was wearing dark purple pants with buckles and a belt connecting each leg while a plaid purple and black skirt covered the top of the pants. A purple tank top covered her chest and stopped above her stomach showing some skin while a fishnet top was over the tank. Black and silver steel-toed boots rested on her feet while chain earrings gleamed off her ears. Her blonde and black streaked hair hung down in waves with some hair cut to her chin at the side to frame her face. Purple eye shadow and black eyeliner made her silverish-blue eyes pop and purple lipstick made them seem even more kissable.

Yes, Serena Tsukino was a vision to behold and every boy in the town of Dullsville wanted her as their girlfriend. Every girl was jealous but still wanted to be her friend, even the preps and jocks wanted her; it didn't matter if she was goth. They loved her personality that was hidden behind the cold front. They saw her love for life that was expressed in the icy eyes when she helped people.

"Serena, school will start soon." Artemis said as he stood and stretched, "Best be going." Nodding, Serena stood as he jumped down and headed for the front door, Grabbing an apple on her way out the door. Artemis sighed as he watched her leave.

 _'Alot has happened to her,'_ he thought, eyes filled with sorrow, _'That day changed her, some for the better, some for worse. Closing herself off to others, even her own family, but still helping everyone that she can.'_ He watched at Serena hopped on her motorbike and drove off into the distance.

Fifteen minutes later, Serena had made it school half an hour early. She was never late anymore and her grade didn't suffer as they once did. In fact, it turns out she was a genius with a photographic memory. Sadly, it took her nearly dying for her brain to trigger this hidden talent. Her parent couldn't be prouder, Sammy looked up to her, and her GPA was the best in the school.

"Another day, another bunch of annoying things to deal with." She muttered to herself as she walked into her classroom. No one was there yet. "Wonder what's gonna happen today."

"Ah, Ms. Tsukino, I'm glad you're here." A voice from the doorway caused her to turn around; it was Manano-Sensei. "I have great news! That prototype of the hover boots you sent to the robotics company was a hit! They want more and best of all they want you to work for them!"

"Ah" Manano-Sensei frowned at her one sylible answer. He never knew what to say to make her smile, even once would be fine, she was his (along with the rest of the teachers) favorite in the school.

"Ms. Tsukino, there is something else we need discuss." Serena's eyebrow raised at the serious tone her teacher took with her. Never was he ever this serious about something so this couldn't be any good. "I've been talking with the princeple and he agrees that, with or without your permisson, you are to be graduated this morning. You are too smart for this school or college in this area."

"...so what am I supposed to do? Take my certificate and smile like a happy little girl?" Manano-Sensei frowned even more at her sentence.

"No, Ms. Tsukino, I mean it might be best to take this job. It may be in Tokyo, a ways away, but I think this would be good for you."

"...Tokyo, huh..." Serena's eyes glazed over as she thought of the old days The days before everything went wrong. Manano-Sensei saw her look and thought it best to leave her alone, but not before parting with some words.

"Your graduation certificate will be mailed to you, so you can leave and go home now." With that, he left the classroom and Serena to her thoughts. Turning her gaze outside, she watched the sun rise above the trees and the other student's cars pull into view.

"Tokyo...I'm up for it, but will Artemis be?"

Serena turned away from the window and headed off out to her motorbike.

"One way to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Artemis asked, as Serena got ready for bed. "Going back to Tokyo after two short years is not enough. They will still be there." Serena sighed and set her brush down on the vanity. She knew that Artemis would have a semi panic attack when she told him, but nothing would change her mind.

"Artemis." He quieted down and saw how serious her expression was. "I know that you are worried for me. I am slightly worried as well but this is something that needs to happen. In order to walk the path to my future I need to face the past head on. Nothing you say will stray me from my chosen course." Artemis hung his head low and knew what she was saying was right. He was worried, but he knew that she was strong enough to face them.

"I know. I just don't want to see you hurt again. Ever." Serena gave a small smile and picked him up. He nuzzled her cheek as she stroked his soft white fur. He was the only one Serena could trust, and if it came to it, she would give her life for his.

"Come on, we need to get to bed and sleep. There is a lot of packing to be done and tearful goodbyes to give in the next week." Walking over to her twin sized bed, Serena climbed under the covers and laid Artemis on her second pillow, sleep coming as fast as blink.

The next week went by fast and before they knew it, they were in Tokyo once more. Nothing had changed much in the past two years and people still seemed as busy as ever. Even in the building she would be working for, people zoomed from place to place.

"Ms. Tsukino, I'm so glad you made it safely to Tokyo. I'm Mrs. Kanna and I will help you settle in." Mrs. Kanna smiled and held out her hand for Serena to shake. Slowly, not trusting her one bit, she took hold of her hand and gave a small movement.

"I am…glad…to have met you Mrs. Kanna, but I am tired from my five hour ride. May I be shown to my room now?"

"Oh! Of course! How silly of me." Mrs. Kanna giggled, a small blush appearing on her face. "Of course you would be tired. I'll show you to where you shall be staying." She led Serena to a secluded elevator behind a gold and silver door and pushed the button for the 49th floor of the 50-floor building. Serena didn't say a thing as Mrs. Kanna talked about how happy she was that she was here and how she knows that she would would make a great addition to the 'family'.

Once the door opened a minute later, she was show to the only door in the hall and given a keycard. Apparently, this would allow her to access not only her room, but the elevator and her personal lab as well. According to Mrs. Kanna, she had the whole floor to herself and the top floor was where the president's office and second home was; no one was allowed up there but him.

Thanking her for her kindness, Serena waited until Mrs. Kanna was gone to open her door and find out what was waiting for her inside. Although, she should have expected it to be grand with having the whole floor to herself. As the door opened, she almost gasped to the sheer size of her 'room'.

Inside was an entire apartment all for her…and Artemis of course. The front door lead to the living room which held a giant flat screen TV, huge entertainment center, soft as clouds couches, a furry black rug, and a glass coffee table. By the TV was a popcorn machine and soda dispenser with all her favorite sodas available.

The kitchen was obviously right behind the living room with an open view to see the TV. It came with its own little island in the middle and all major and minor kitchen appliances. The refrigerator and cabinets was already stocked with food and the spice rack was filled to the brim with seasonings.

The next area she check out was the guest room. Nothing much to be said about it since all it held was a bed, nightstand, and a small bathroom. It was a room that she wasn't going to be using anytime soon so she left it alone.

After that was her own room and as soon as she stepped in, she loved it. The walls were black with the universe painted all around it with what seemed to be glow-in-the-dark paint. Her floor was as soft as silk black carpet that seemed to swallow her feet as she took her boots off. There was a black and silver desk with the latest laptop from the company and journals to write in. Her bed was a bit bigger than a king size and had a dark purple comforter with black pillows adorning it.

There were two more doors in her room and one happened to be a huge walk in closet with rotating clothing and shoe rack. The other door lead to her own bathroom that was as big as the living room. The sink counter and mirror was as long as her bed and the toilet had its own closed off space right beside it, door and all. The bathtub looked more like a mini pool with built in Jacuzzi with a different assortment of buttons for pressure, temperature, and bubble control.

The shower, however, was her favorite thing about it. Unlike an ordinary shower that was a box with a showerhead, this was more like her own personal waterfall. There was a small wall that came right below her shoulders and behind it was what looked like a small mountainside carved into the wall. It was painted to look like rock and a small screen at the side allowed her to change the water settings to whatever she like. A natural looking hole was put into the rocks to hold her bathing items and a heated body sized fan would dry her off when she was done.

Overall, she loved her new home and she knew that once Artemis woke up from his nap in her backpack, he would love it as well.

 _'As a matter of fact,'_ Serena thought as she jumped on her bed to take her own nap, _'he can have the guest room since he doesn't have to hide his human form anymore.'_ Slowly, her eyes began to close and soon she was off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis yawned as he woke up from his nap in Serena's backpack, stretching and popping his spinal bone back in place. He had fallen asleep on the bus ride over, knowing Serena will get there on her own without his help.

Popping his head out of the bag, he took note of his surroundings with a vague interest. Cream colored walls going well with the dark brown carpet. A couch, big TV, popcorn and soda machine, and more. The room did not really interest him all that much. The only thing that he was searching for is his ward and love, Serena.

Sniffing around he found her scent, berries and the moon kingdom's Lunebella blossom, coming from a cracked door near the back. Pushing his way in, Artemis spotted Serena sleeping soundly on the bed. Sighing at her semi-poor sleeping posture, he knew he would have to cover her up or risk her catching an illness.

Closing his eyes, a soft glow surrounded his body. Slowly, the glow expanded and grew to the height of a human male. Soon, the light disappeared and a figure in white stood in Artemis' place. His long white hair brushed the middle of his back and his bangs parted in the middle to reveal a golden crescent moon. His clothing was all white and unusual. His shirt was long sleeved and two straps could be seen connected to his pants. A circle showed his bellybutton and had a strap wrap around him in order to close the circle. Light blue eyes shown with kindness and love as they stared at the sleeping girl.

Quietly, he sat on the bed and covered her up with the blanket, moving some hair out of her face with a gentile move of his hand.

 _'Oh, Serena. I hope you made the right choice when we came here.' He thought. 'I don't want to see you get hurt ever again.'_ Slowly, he leaned down closer to her face. Sleep gave her a soft kind look that was not there when she was awake, that has not been there for two years. Her lips, however, looked as supple as ever. Without realizing it, he leaned down even more and came close to her lips.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Startled, Serena jerked awake and found Artemis on the floor gasping for breath. Blinking in confusion, she picked him up and scratched behind his soft furred ears. Heading towards the door, Serena opened it to reveal Mrs. Kanna giving her a wide smile.

"Mrs. Kanna. How may I help you?" Serena had to hold back a yawn from being awoken so suddenly. Mrs. Kanna had a knowing look in her eyes when she saw that.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your rest, but the president wanted to make sure you got the tour of the company today rather than tomorrow." She bowed in apology and gave Serena a small smile. "I know that you still have things to unpack but I promise that this will not take very long."

"It is fine. I don't have that many items with me and will take a 30 minutes top to get everything in order." She replied with a gentile tone. "I just have one request to make of you and the president while I am here."

"Oh? Yes of course! I was told to do what I can to make you feel more at home here."

"Thank you, but it's not that hard of a request. I just want you to introduce me to everyone as Sakura Tsukikami instead of my real name." Mrs. Kanna had a confused look her face as she processed the information given to her.

"But wh-"

"Bad experiences here in Tokyo and there are some people that live here that I don't want to find me. I will be grateful if you can allow this request of mine."

"Of course dear. I will not tell a soul your name and will inform the president of the name change."

"Thank you." Serena gave her a small smile as she followed her to the elevator. "I almost didn't take the job because of the location."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't let those experiences keep you from this job. You seem like such a nice girl."

The rest of the day went with Mrs. Kanna showing her the lunchroom, workout room for the employees, offices, and the labs. Serena's lab was on the same floor as the others but in a secluded location that only her and a select few has access to. Inside was everything she could possibly need for her research and projects. The items in the lab could easily cost well over three billion dollars. (I am not explaining all the stuff because it would take too long)

Thanking Mrs. Kanna for the tour, they headed back to the elevator only to bump into one of the workers in the other labs.

"OH! I'm sorry dear, are you okay?" Mrs. Kanna held her hand out for the girl to take it.

"Yes, don't worry about it; it's my fault for not paying any attention. Thank you for the help Mrs. Kanna." A girl with blue hair in a bob style said as she got off the floor. Her dark blue eyes looked kind with a touch of malice as she gazed at Serena and Mrs. Kanna. "Who is this?"

"Hm? Oh! This is our newest employee. She will be working in the lab in sector 13 down the hall." Mrs. Kanna said, not noticing how the girl's eyes darken in hatred at her words. "Amy, please meet Sakura Tsukikami. Sakura, this is our top researcher in sector 9, Amy." Serena nodded in her direction while Amy gave her a fake-ass smile.

"Nice to meet you Sakura! I'm sure we will be _great_ friends from here on out. I hope I can come by _your_ lab once in a while to see the things you are working on." Her voice slight sarcasm as she spoke to Serena, her eyes promising revenge for things she could not get.

"Yes, well, it was nice to see you again Amy, dear. I must be going and Sakura here has some items to unpack in her room."

"Oh, does she live in the dorms as well?"

"Ah, no. She lives on one of the floors here in the building." Amy's smile tightened a little as she spoke once more to Serena.

"How nice, you must really be something if you get a room here in the company. What room is it?"

"49"

"Oh? Room 49? I'll be sure to visit you then to welcome you here."

"Amy, dear that won't be possible."

"Why not? I can get there by the elevator."

"It's not possible because she lives on the 49th floor, dear. Only a few people has a key card to the top floors of the building and you are not authorized to have one."

"Oh, well then I'll see her every now and then, I guess. I have to get back to work. Bye!" Amy gave a fake smile and turned around down the hall, her tense shoulders gave away her rage to Serena as she walked away. Mrs. Kanna had no clue as to what to bluenette was feeling and just smiled after her.

"Well, I must get back to work as well. Have a nice day 'Sakura'." Giggling, Mrs. Kanna headed off to her office leaving Serena on her own. Shaking her head, she got into the elevator and went off to her room.

Once there, she collapsed onto her couch with Artemis jumping on her lap to rest.

"How was the tour?" he purred as Serena stroked her smooth white fur. "Have fun?"

"It was fine; everything in the lab was more than I could hope for."

"But?" Sighing, she threw her head back and leaned against the softness of the couch. A headache could be felt forming as she thought of her encounter with the bluenette.

"I saw Amy. She works here as well."

"WHAT!?"

"Calm down, Artemis, she doesn't have access to my lab or the elevator to get here. She has no way to get into contact with me."

"You still need to be careful. I don't trust her or anyone here for that matter." Smiling softly, Serena gave him a hug and whispered _'I know'._

Getting up, she gathered her clothing for a shower and went to bed soon after. All the energy she got from her nap was gone after meeting Amy again for the first time in two years. Artemis curled up next her while she slept, worrying for her safety for the coming up days.

* * *

 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Amy yelled when she got to the temple later that day. The other scouts looked at her like she was crazy. Rei, being the current leader of the group decided to see what was wrong with the mercury scout.

"That job position that I have been vying for since I got my job has been filled."

"Yeah? So?" Lita replied, not caring about some computer job. "What's the big deal? It's just a job."

"The _big deal_ , Lita, it that some upstart goth girl got the job instead of ME! In addition, what is worse is that she gets her own lab, her own floor to live on in the company building, AND according to the information that I gathered on her later from Mrs. Kanna, she has a photographic memory. She even made the hoover boots prototype that has the company executives in such a giddy mood!

That bitch is taking everything that I have ever wanted form the company and she doesn't even start until tomorrow!" Amy was breathing heavily by the end of her rant; the other scouts just looked on with slight shock on their faces. Never before have they seen her get so worked up over something.

"Well, then, let's do something about it." Mina said as she went back to painting her nails.

"Like what?" Lita asked, "Ask her leave and never return? Like that's going to work."

"No, idiot, we make it where she wishes she never left whatever hole she crawled out of." Mina sneered back.

"I have a better idea." Everyone turned their heads back to Rei as an evil smile grew on her face. "We pretend to be her friend and then betray her once we gain her trust. She will be so broken she will kill herself out of misery. Amy, what is the girl's name?"

"Sakura Tsukikami."

"Well then, Cherry blossom of the Moon Goddess, your life is about to become a living hell."


	5. Chapter 5

Things were going good for Serena so far while she was working. Her ideas kept her busy and distracted from thinking about the bluenette. As a result, her inventions were flourishing under her attention. Artemis knew what she was doing and but forced her to take some breaks now and then so she wouldn't have a total melt down.

Mrs. Kanna became almost like a second mother to her while she stayed in the building. Always making sure she was eating right and and didn't hurt herself too badly. Sadly, Serena was starting to think of her as her only mother. Her mom back in Dullsville didn't even call her let alone come to visit her. Yes things were going as well as they could be, and Serena was satisfied with the way it was. One night, however, Pluto came to Artemis in a dream.

"Artemis, something big will happen soon." Pluto said as she looked sadly at little white cat. Artemis was surprised to see the green-haired scout away from the Doors of Time. If she was here, then something must be wrong.

"Pluto? Is something going to happen Serena?" He asked, a feeling of dread laying heavily in the pit of his stomach. "Please tell me she's going to be ok!"

"Do not worry old friend. Good things and bad will happen, but it will be for the better." A slight smile graced her face as she continued. "An old enemy is coming back, but as a friend and more to the princess. He will not harm her nor you but the inner scouts will not be so lucky. I have sent word to the outer scouts and they are still loyal to our beloved Serena and still wish to protect her. "

"That's great! I didn't think they would help. I was worried that the inner scouts had gotten to them already."

"Haruka is especially angry at the scouts. If they get her anger even higher I'm afraid they might not survive if she decides to attack them. Also, it seems that the future has changed, but Rini is still among them…with some changes to her looks."

"Changes? What kind? Is she still the same Rini we know?" Artemis was worried, what if Rini was like a different person altogether?

"Not to worry, the little princess is still the same, her hair has changed from having a different father is all. It is no longer curly but straight like her mother's and the color is the same as Serena's father's hair."

 _'The king!?'_ his thoughts were going a mile a minute at those words. _'what does the king even look like? No one knows who he is, not even Luna has seen him before. All we know is that he disappeared before Serena was born.'_

"Please protect our princess, Artemis," Pluto's voice started to fade as well as her body. "The inner scouts will try their hardest to get rid of Serena, even if they do not know who she is as of right now."

"I will, and thank you, my friend."

~oOo~

Artemis woke up from the dream to find Serena looking out her window. Her sad, soulful eyes reflect the surprisingly clear night sky. A crescent moon hung high in the air, casting off a soft, silver glow onto it's earthly children.

He knew Serena was strong already, even without the missing silver crystal, but he couldn't help but worry for the love of his life. The upcoming trails will challenge them both and he had a feeling that someone on their side will not survive the final battle in the future.

Serena looked over a saw Artemis staring at her. Smiling softly, she scooped him up in her arms and climbed under the covers. His warm fur tickled her nose as they both dozed into a light sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how to make it show that this fanfic is not completed. It does not show a check or button in the tags and preferences when editing.

Serena's first week at work passed by quietly without any appearances from the blunette. Artemis was cautious everywhere they went wither it was to the lunchroom or her lab. She had put asked him to put a light spell on himself so he could appear different to the people around them. Instead of white fur and crescent moon on his forehead, he now sported a dark grey color with longer, fluffier fur. It annoyed him to no end.

Serena, however, just went on with her work and barely talked to anyone else in the company besides Mrs. Kanna. The kind woman made sure to come to her lab every day to force her to eat. She had found out that once Serena was absorbed into a project, she didn't stop until it was finished. It took threatening her with vacation days in the near future to get her to stop for half an hour. Although, Serena did get to know more about her surrogate mother over their brief meal.

~oOo~

"Mrs. Kanna? Why do you go by the American way of pronouncing your name?" Mrs. Kanna looked thoughtful for a moment for answering.

" I suppose it's because my father was American and I lived with him for about ten years." She said after a bite of salad. "You see, while everyone else is refered as –san or –chan or –kun. I like the way Miss- or Mrs- sounds better since I've used it in the past."

"I see." And she did. She could understand wanting to keep something from her past with her in her present. After that the conversation turned towards her school years and her childhood growing up.

~oOo~

She was on her way back to her lab when Amy saw her. Serena wanted nothing to do with the blunette, but apparently she had other plans. Once Amy had caught up with her she talked non stop and kept asking questions about her life and her current projects for the company. It wasn't until they were at the lab's door that Serena had to tell her to go away.

"Oh, dear." Amy said as her hand came up to cover a (fake) blush. "I hope I wasn't bothering you with all of my chattering. I just want to be friends." Serena looked at her with a blank face for a few moments before sliding her card to open the door.

"I don't need any friends." She said as she stepped through the doorway. "Especially with someone who just met me and is already asking about my projects. Be a good dear now, and go try to steal someone else's ideas." She let the door close on Amy's sputtering face that was quickly turning a deep bruise color. Faint shouting and what seemed like cuss words could be heard from Serena's side of the door.

Smirking, she set to work on installing a security system to her lab that no one could get through without the proper codes, keys, and DNA recognition.


	7. Legend of the Moon Goddess

Becoming bored with her current hairstyle, Serena decided to give it a little change. Her blonde and black streaked hair had light purple added to the mix and pulled into a high ponytail. She then proceeded to tie the long strains into micro braids that had a wonderful feeling when running her hand through it. The hair that framed her face was long enough that she added a dark purple bead to the ends of it to hold off the slightly fluffy look to them.

Soon enough, her hair was complete, and she was on to her clothing next. Instead of her usual goth ensemble, she went with the more traditional ninja look to go with her new hairstyle. A black long-sleeved mesh shirt was put on first with matching leggings. Skin tight black biker shorts were pulled over the leggings and a purple skirt that seemed to be cut in half was added over that. A silver chain was attached to the sides of the skirt to keep it in place on her hips. The top was a sleeveless tube top that had a silver chain that wrapped around her neck. It had a zipper going down the middle that showed the uneven cut of the bottom of the top.

Satisfied with her new look, Serena attached a small pouch to her chain to hold her ID tag and wallet. A small security system was added to the pouch so that only herself could open it. It utilizes a special type of scanning system that scans the user’s DNA sequence, blood, and finger print. If one of these 3 do not match, then it doesn’t open and shocks the person until they let go.

Calling out to Artemis that she was heading out to work, Serena headed down towards her personal lab to get started on her work. She was currently working on a dimensional transporter to access the different dimensions that correspond to their own Earth. She had a feeling that something big was going to happen and since she no longer had the Silver Crystal, her goal was to find another source of power to use in it’s stead. Artemis was the one who gave her the idea.

He was talking about some Legends they had on the moon during the Silver millennium; One of them was how the Silver Crystal came to be. She could remember him telling the tale as if it had happened yesterday.

 

_“This story had been passed down throughout the Moon Kingdom for generations,” Artemis said as they both stared out the window and at the crescent moon that hung in the sky. “It all started when life was formed on the moon. Back then there was a Goddess that loved the vibrant colors of the Earth as it bloomed flowers and plants alike. The animals had just started to roam, and Humans had yet to be born._

_“Wanting something like that for herself, she gathered her powers and sent a soothing light across the moon. It was filled with her wish of longing and soon, the whole star was full of lush green plants and small animals that had silver and black fur. The Goddess loved her moon even more but couldn’t help but feel that something was missing from it. As she gazed down on the life she had created for days on end, a glance at her reflection gave her an epiphany. She wanted creatures that resembled herself living on the star as well!_

_“She made 2 of them to populate her world. One was almost the splitting image of herself with long wavy, silver hair and bright blue eyes. Pale skin sparkled like finely cut glitter and the symbol of her star was placed on her creation’s forehead. This was the first woman and Queen of our people and was given the name Serenity; a name that was to be passed down to her daughter and so forth. The second one was modeled after the Goddess’ Loved one. The God of the Sun that watched over the Earth._

_“This was the first man and King. He had golden spikey hair and green eyes with tan skin and yellow markings on his skin. They swirled around his arms and chest to symbolize the flames of the sun. He was named Solaris. The Goddess looked down upon her new world and was overcome with joy. As she watched and guided them, they were eventually gifted with a small bundle of joy, a baby girl. Realizing that what she considered as a granddaughter was going to be alone in the world, she created a small group of people to live under the rule of Serenity._

_“Growing in pride over the wonders that her creations had build over the next hundred years, the Goddess decided to grant a special gift to the Queen of her descendance. Going over to Queen Serenity, she handed her a crystal that shown a silver light, just like the moon. She told her that it will grant her, and her family longer lives and power to protect what they cherish. After showing her how to use the newly named Silver Crystal, the Goddess gave one last smile to the beautiful world that she had created on the moon and retreated into a glowing hole that appeared in the sky. Her parting words told them that she was going to other worlds to spread the gift of happiness that she gave to them._

_“As the Goddess disappeared and the hole sealed up, the Queen somehow knew that one day she would be back. Whether it will be during her reign or not was something she did not know.”_

_Artemis looked over to Serena as he finished his tale and caught the expression on her face. He knew that look well, as it usually ended up with her in her room for days on end. Now that they were in a high-tech building, he could only imagine what she could create in the lab given to her to use only._

_“So, the Goddess disappeared into something like a wormhole to go help other worlds, huh.” Serena stated as she continued to gaze at the moon. “I wonder where she is now. Do you think she could be contacted if we still had the Silver Crystal?”_

_Not knowing what to say, Artemis just kept quiet and watched as she turned and gave him a big smile._

_“I know what I need to do then.”_

 

After that she had drew up some plans for the transporter on her 3-dimensional computer and set to work. After many trial and errors she had finish the completed designs just the other day, leaving the final test for this day.

Walking down the hall to the door that led to her lab, Serena stopped as she spotted Amy entrance. Usually she would have just ignored the bluenette, but this time she had someone with her and she had a very familiar face.

“Sakura-San! Just the person I wanted to see!” Amy exclaimed as she put on a fake smile. “I wanted to introduce you to my best friend, her name is Rei Hino. She wanted to meet you ever since I told her about the new genius in the company.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sakura-San, I hope we can be friends.” Rei had a plastic smile on her face as well as she held out her hand for a shake. Serena just stared at her with a blank look as she wondered how she could get into her lab without pushing them out of the way of the door.

“Sakura-San?” Rei questioned, Serena’s stare getting to her a bit. “Is everything alright?”

“…. Fine.” Serena said after a while. “But I will tell you just like I told your friend. I don’t want anything to do with either of you. I’m here to do my job, not play nice with some strangers after my work. Now if you will excuse me, I have some projects to finish.” Pushing through them, she opened the door with a hand scan and walked into the small hallway attached to it. A glimpse of Rei’s angered face disappearing behind the steel door as it closed.

Smirking, Serena continued through several more security doors before reaching the inner sanction of her work area. Many lights and machinery littered the room and created an air peace for the young girl. Seeing Rei outside the door just conformed the fact that something big was going to happen. She knew that she needed the transporter to work and carry her to another dimension to find the missing Moon Goddess. Serena was going to need her blessing and power for the up coming battle and soon.


End file.
